


Should've kept quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Smutty Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert had suggested it and, honestly, Matthew couldn't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've kept quiet

“Are you embarrassed, eh?” Matthew purred to the German, receiving no response.

He continued stroking the blond’s manhood, enjoying the soft pants he was eliciting. After a few more strokes the small blond gave a grin and moved his face closer the organ, taking it into his mouth.

He was almost surprised at the loud groan that left Ludwig’s throat, but he couldn’t comment on it. He watched the other blond’s eyes cloud with lust as he hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head, sloppy noises sounding throughout the room.

Then he heard the clanking of metal against the headboard and his purple irises shot up to make sure the handcuffs were still in place. He knew if the German found a way out of them he’d probably find himself kicked out of the room.

It’d started yesterday, when Gilbert had said something about Ludwig getting a boyfriend, someone “totally uncool” in his “awesome” opinion. Matthew, though he had a crush on Ludwig, was ready to tell his friend to let it be when the albino spoke again, asking the Canadian to take his brother’s virginity.

And, well, he couldn’t refuse.

So here he was sucking off Gilbert’s buff younger brother to get him ready, and praying to whatever God’s were out there that the handcuffs would hold.

They were hard enough to get on the German, he couldn’t imagine what would happen if he got out of them.

With a ‘pop’ he retreated from the blond’s length, tentatively looking into the aforementioned’s eyes. There was a fire in those eyes, he observed; he wasn’t wanted.

“I guess this is selfish of me, eh.” He heard his own soft voice whisper; he sounded even more nervous and unsure than he felt.

But he put that out of his head as he began to undress, throwing his clothing to the floor. His purple eyes once again met with blue ones, making and holding their eye contact as he lowered himself slowly onto the weeping cock.

He heard a groan leave Ludwig’s throat and it excited him, so he hurriedly took in all of his length. It didn’t matter if it hurt, Matthew loved Ludwig and this was finally happening.

“You’re…really big, eh...” He managed to whine as he waited for himself to adjust, Ludwig’s soft pants both encouraging him and breaking his heart at the same time.

“Move.” The low grunt surprised Matthew, and he hesitated for only a second before doing as told.

Beginning with a slow rise and fall of his hips the Canadian quickly became fervent in his actions when the soft pants from the other turned into soft grunting and moaning, just knowing that Ludwig liked it sent pleasurable shocks up his spine.

He continued to ride Ludwig with a quickly flushing face, hands clutching onto a hairless chest as he went. After just a few minutes he found himself whining, digging his nails into that lightly-tanned chest, and fairly close to exploding with pleasure.

But he couldn’t just let it end here like this; he couldn’t let their moment end so quickly. He began to slow down, much to the other’s displeasure, and bit his lip.

“Keep going, I’m close.” The German once again ordered; his usually straight voice hoarse with arousal and need.

Matthew tried to resist, but couldn’t help at be weak to that voice. He began his quick rhythm once again, filling the almost silent room with more carnal noises. He became more vocal, and so did Ludwig he noted, the closer he was to his orgasm.

The little blond exhaled shakily as he came onto both their stomachs, his body convulsing with the powerful orgasm. He slowly stilled and leaned to rest on the broad chest as he felt the other emptying himself inside of him, a content grunt leaving the buff blond before they both began to pant softly.

The Canadian took a few seconds to mourn against the chest as reality caught up with him, in the form of the words, “I have a boyfriend, you know.”

“I know.” He whispered back, blinking his suddenly watery eyes, “I’m sorry.” He quickly apologized and retreated.

He’d be reminded of this for at least a week, and that was just from the pain in his bum; imagine how long Gilbert would tease him about it after finding out it’d really happened. Not to mention how both Ludwig and Feliciano would hate him from now on.

He struggled with his clothes and the unfamiliar feeling of being filled, he’d been in such a rush he’d forgotten the condom.

Ignoring the feeling for now he fished the keys from his pocket and proceeded to free the German from the bedpost.

With a teary smile he slipped the handcuffs into his pants pocket and turned on his heel, stopped by a broad hand suddenly grabbing him by his wrist.

*Thinking he’d be hit the small boy closed his eyes, instead being let go. He peeked an eye open to see the big blond stand, “Go use Gilbert’s shower.”

With a small nod he hurried to make his way out of the room, his body betraying him at the door by stopping of its own accord. He turned his head for one last look at Ludwig, who had vanished into the bathroom attached to his room.

He blinked his eyes as tears once again began forming in his eyes, scurrying to his best friend’s room. He would let him cry on his shoulder without too much complaint, he hoped.


End file.
